Vehicles operating in traffic may have different capabilities and, accordingly, operate at different speeds and/or travel in different corridors. For example, some aircraft within an airspace may operate at lower speeds and altitudes than others. As a result, an aircraft capable of operating efficiently at high speeds may be forced to fly at a suboptimal speed to accommodate slower traffic occupying the same flight corridor. The planned arrival time of the aircraft at its destination may, therefore, be delayed and the aircraft may burn more fuel than it would have otherwise. In another situation, an air traffic controller may require the aircraft to increase its altitude to avoid any interference with the slower aircraft. However, such unplanned maneuvers may burn more fuel than a preplanned change in trajectory performed to occupy a more efficient cruising altitude or to maneuver at a more efficient rate.
In situations such as those above, an operator of the vehicle can attempt to make a maneuver that mitigates the interference of the slower traffic. However, existing navigations systems may not offer sufficient information of other traffic for the operator to plan and implement such a maneuver. For example, when deciding whether to change trajectory, an aircraft pilot may only have access to limited traffic information from radio communication or traffic collision avoidance system (“TCAS”) advisories. By relying on such limited traffic information, the pilot may make a maneuver that is more costly (i.e., less efficient) than its alternatives. Moreover, because the pilot must take the effort to obtain and analyze the available traffic information, the pilot may be unable to make a timely request for a change in trajectory from an air traffic controller.